Cries of the Fallen: The 72nd Hunger Games
by dimitrisgirl18
Summary: It is the 72nd Hunger Games, and yet again 24 tributes will be thrown into the most challenging arena yet. With only one way to survive, kill, the tributes will be faced with love, betrayal, pain, and the cries of the fallen. *closed* D3 Reapings up!
1. Submission Form

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 72nd Hunger Games.

Please submit your tributes using the form below. Everyone must use this form, or the tribute will not be accepted. Credit to my triplet Cassidy/EnjoyEveryMoment for the form. Thank you!

**Basic**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Preferred District:

Second Choice District:

Personality:

Appearance:

History/Background:

Family/Friends (please include detailed info about the person/people who will be interview for Final Eight):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Strategy:

Alliance:

Romance:

Preferential Death:

Anything Else:

**Reaping**

Reaping Outfit:

Chosen/Volunteered (if volunteered, why?):

Token:

**Interview**

Outfit:

Angle:

Quote:

**Chariot**

Outfit:

Strategy (i.e. wave, hold hands):

Remember, the more you tell me, the easier it will be to write your character, and probably the more I can write them. It's not first come, first serve, it's the best tribute wins. Also, check out FoalyWinsForever's guide on how to make your tribute. Thanks everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor!

**Tribute List**

District One: Luxury Items

Male: Reserved for ihateturkeys

Female: Reserved for EnjoyEveryMoment

District Two: Gems and Mining/Peacekeepers

Male: Reserved for Hahukum Konn

Female: Reserved for Europa22

District Three: Electronics

Male:

Female:

District Four: Fishing

Male: Reserved for Hahukum Konn

Female:

District Five: Scientific Research

Male:

Female:

District Six: Medicine

Male:

Female:

District Seven: Lumber

Male: Reserved for eac12897

Female: Reserved for EnjoyEveryMoment

District Eight: Textiles

Male:

Female:

District Nine: Food Processing

Male: Reserved for Peeta-Mellark-Loves-ME

Female:

District Ten: Livestock

Male:

Female:

District Eleven: Agriculture

Male:

Female: Reserved for EnjoyEveryMoment

District Twelve: Coal

Male:

Female:


	2. Tribute List

Tribute List

**District One**

Boy- Brilliant Tapley by ihateturkeys

Girl- Valentine Renn by EnjoyEveryMoment

**District Two**

Boy- Marcellus Thimble by Hahukum Konn

Girl- Samantha Shawgo by Europa22

**District Three**

Boy-Noah Anderson by KiwiRawr

Girl- Devin Picard by KiwiRawr

**District Four**

Boy-Daniel Gallagher by Hahukum Konn

Girl- Daria Kailani by MicesAndRices

**District Five**

Boy- Clark Salowe by 3rdbase101

Girl- Meridian Prime by What Kind Of Mask do you Wear

**District Six**

Boy- Thor Drewing by A Guy You Know. Maybe.

Girl- Molly Fitzgerald by GhostWrite123

**District Seven**

Boy- Jace Bryson by eac12897

Girl- Amber Ellison by EnjoyEveryMoment

**District Eight**

Boy- Paul Hightower by Europa22

Girl- Luna Mesmer by Europa22

**District Nine**

Boy- Hayden Penfret by Peeta-Mellark-Loves-ME

Girl- Olivia Wilford by england-lover345

**District Ten**

Boy- Trystan Stake by Beware of the Nargles

Girl- Bernhilde Oberon by Apprentice Writer

**District Eleven**

Boy- Jaime Anderson by dimitrisgirl18

Girl- Liletha Zale by EnjoyEveryMoment

**District Twelve**

Boy- Dimitri Vancook by Pursuer of Happyness

Girl- Trinity Bolton by dombark

Thank you to everyone who submitted. If your tribute didn't get in, it was probably for one of two reasons. A) Your tribute didn't use my form- makes me think that it was already submitted. B) You didn't give me enough information about your tribute- I have to know these tributes very well to be able to write about them.

I do apologize to a few people who didn't get their first or second choice districts, I really do apologize. If you got put in a district that wasn't your first/second choice, I really liked your tribute, so good job!

A few notes about the story: Sponsor points will not be used in this story. As the Head Gamemaker and mentor to all the tributes, I will be deciding their sponsor gifts. I do, however, need arena suggestions. They would put you ever in my favor.

Thanks, and may the odds be ever in your tribute's favor!

~DG~


	3. District One Reapings

**District One Reapings**

Valentine Renn, 16 years old, District One POV

I woke to my little brother running into my room shouting. "Valentine! Get up! Get up! Mom's making pancakes!"

I smiled. "Okay, okay, Justin. I'll be right there." Pulling the red and pink covers off my bed, I got up and walked over to my closet, picking out a pair of jeans and a white tee and then pulling my hair into a braided pony. I turned on my radio and danced around while I got ready, then went downstairs. My family was sitting down eating breakfast.

"Morning," I said.

"Good morning, darling." my mom said, picking up a pancake from the serving plate and putting it on mine. "Eat up, it's a big day! Reaping Day!"

I groaned. "Be right back, mom, I have to go change."

She looked at me and her eyes cleared up as if seeing my outfit for the first time. "Yes, yes, you should." she said.

I hopped back up the stairs, pausing to look in the mirror and quickly smooth down my hair. When I got into my room, the sun was shining; illuminating my room and making everything sparkle like it was in a castle. I skipped over to my walk-in closet for the second time this morning and went to the dressy half of it. Carefully, I selected a white sundress that fell to just below my knees. I took out my blue headband and ponytail, and replaced them with a pink ponytail and silver heart hairclip. As a finishing touch, I slipped on white gladiator sandals with wedge heels. Thank goodness I went shopping yesterday. I wouldn't have gone again until tomorrow.

With my outfit now perfected, I went back downstairs and had time to eat one pancake before it was time to leave.

"Let's go, let's go!" my brother said impatiently.

I sighed. His enthusiasm was catching, and I soon found myself smiling along with him as we took the walk to the City Square. We lived in the center of town, so it was hardly even a walk. It only took us about a minute before we were standing in front of the Justice Building. My parents separated from us, kissing us goodbye before Justin, only twelve, went to stand in the boys' section, and I stood in the girls' section.

My attention drifted off as I got bored waiting for it to start, and I found myself watching the clouds go by and some little children, too young for the Reapings, playing in the nearby park. They were laughing as one of the little girls slid awkwardly down the slide.

I was only vaguely aware of the mayor stepping up with our colorful escort to read the Treaty of Treason, and the escort pulling names out of the bowl. I continued to watch the clouds, totally uninterested. There was one that looked like a crown, and one that looked like a bunny, and one that looked like a-

"Valentine! VALENTINE!" someone next to me shouted. I looked over and saw it was a girl from school.

"Oh, hello, Lace." I said pleasantly, and went back to watching the clouds.

"Valentine!" she shook my shoulder impatiently.

I turned to her, a little annoyed that she was interrupting my cloud-watching. "What?"

"You-" she broke off, looking unable to form words. Instead, she pointed to the stage, where our mayor stood red-faced and our escort looked humiliated. In that instant, I knew.

Slowly, I walked up to the stage, head up, ignoring the crazy looks I was getting.

Our escort looked at me coldly. "Valentine Renn?" she inquired.

"Yes, that's me." I said, extending my hand with a genuine smile. She refused it.

"And how old?" she asked with a snarl.

"Sixteen." I replied pleasantly, my hand still out. She refused it again, and moved on to the boys' bowl since there were no calls to volunteer. I shrugged, hardly feeling snubbed. Some people will always try to get you down.

I paused for a moment, wondering why no one had volunteered for me. After all, I wasn't a Career anymore. I had quit a few years ago, not liking the violence involved. Then again, they might have thought that I continued with private training… All the better, if I'm going to survive, to have an intimidating background from the start. My smile returned, and I went back to watching the clouds.

Brilliant Tapley, District One POV

I snorted as a girl I had seen in Career training a few years back approached the stage confidently. The escort must have called her name twenty times, and she didn't respond. Apparently, one of the girls must have told her that her name was called.

The escort refused her hand, and moved on. The girl, Valentine, just shrugged. I liked this girl. Her attitude was most definitely going to be an advantage to defusing the Career pack tension that was surely inevitable this year, as every other year.

I was so absorbed in her affairs, and wondering about the Career pack, that I hardly noticed the boy who got called. Some fifteen-year old. The escort paused, waiting for a volunteer call. A boy next to me, who looked about fifteen or sixteen, raised his hand slightly. My own hand shot out and grabbed his, forcing it down.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, completely drowning out his faint whisper. "Sorry, kid. I'm doing you a favor." I said to him, before strutting up to the stage. Not that I really meant that, but of course everything I did was on camera. Surely, my parents would look back on this tape later and smile proudly.

My parents, quite the-ahem- touchy subject. My parents who were never around. My parents who let our maid raise me. My parents who, hardly having seen me from the day I was born, insisted on me volunteering. My parents who told me I would get glory.

My parents who somehow, amid all the hate I had for them, made me believe them.

The gangly fifteen year old already on the stage slowly backed off of it. It wasn't like he was a Career or anything, so I was safe from ridicule on the unspoken rule we had here. I shouldered him on the way back, daring him to complain to his friends with a look that screamed more than words could. His unspoken answer was the one I wanted to hear, and I walked onto the stage, satisfied.

"Hello!" my escort said happily, obviously excited she had at least one good tribute.

"Hi." I said, extending my hand. She took it, but Valentine didn't seem to care. She was staring off into the distance with a serene expression on her face.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Brilliant Tapley, ma'am, at your service." I replied charmingly.

She giggled. "And how old are you, kind sir?"

"Seventeen." I told her.

She giggled again. "Okay, folks, let's give a round of applause for Valentine Renn and Brilliant Tapley!" When she said Valentine's name, her face contorted a bit, but brightened at mine. I smiled. Well, at least we knew who all the sponsors would be directed to.

I walked a few steps over to where Valentine stood, determined to make friends with her. Of course, not that kind of friend, because I had Sapphire Gorgeous as my girlfriend, who completely lived up to her name. Still, Valentine was my District partner, and District partners should be friends. I extended my hand, slightly touching her shoulder hard enough to wake her from her reverie, but light enough so as not to embarrass her.

She jumped a little, and turned to me, gray eyes sparkling with peace and short figure totally unintimidating. She extended her own hand, happy that someone wanted to finally shake it. As we shook hands, her weak grip surprised me. The way she held herself, the way she talked, were all very non-Career. Yet she was being privately trained. Then again, that was only a rumor.

Was this girl really a Career?

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for all the time I've been away! I've been working really hard on my grades and writing some other things. I wanted to let you guys know that I will never, ever, give up on this story. This chapter was a teaser, I just wrote this yesterday and decided not to keep you guys waiting. Districts Two through Six will be out sometime soon, with Seven through Twelve to follow shortly after.**

**Props to EnjoyEveryMoment for Valentine Renn, and ihateturkeys for Brilliant Tapley.**

**Please review, it would make my day to know you guys are still with me. Especially the authors named above, let me know how I did with your character!**

**Peace, Love, Happiness  
~DG~**


	4. District Two Reapings

**District Two Reapings**

Marcellus Thimble, District Two POV

I slammed the door and locked it behind me, completely bored with the monotony of my life. Wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, go to work, go to bed. Repeat. Today, today would be different. My parents were already waiting in the car, probably chattering about the District One Reapings that had just been broadcast. We were almost late every year to see their tributes. This year, there was a girl who looked like she was a bit crazy up there, and a guy who looked like a ladies' man.

Smiling, I got into the car and told my dad to step on it. We got to the Square in no time with my dad behind the wheel. He worked for District Two security in a high-level class building. That was the real story. The cover story was that he worked as a mine manager, one of the ones whose face you never saw because they were in, you guessed it, a building.

So, as you could imagine, we were pretty well-off, and needless to say, we had a fast car.

We barely made it in with a few dirty looks from Peacekeepers before the Treaty of Treason was read, and the boy tribute was announced. "Clash Nerrison!" the escort called out. He was a man in his middle thirties, slim and fashionable. A boy of no more than thirteen walked up, looking skinny and underfed.

I thought about my mantra- the strong will vanquish the weak- before raising my hand and walking to the front. "I volunteer." I stated simply. The crowd parted, recognizing my celebrity status.

Not that they knew about my dad's job- that was highly classified. No, they respected me for being the finest Career that has passed through District Two in more than a century. Over three years ago, I had gotten in a fight with an older boy in my school. He was the bully, one of the strongest Careers ever, and known widely throughout the school. He had decided it was my day to be picked on. Surprisingly to every single spectator, I won. That night, I was contacted by the head of the Training Center, and now, here I stand, a god.

"Thank you!" the escort said, waving me up to the stage. "And your name?"

"Marcellus Thimble." I said, flashing a grin. Many of the people in the crowd who knew me or my reputation clapped loudly. A few people whistled in encouragement.

The escort said a few words about how lucky I was, blah, blah, and then went on to the girls' section of the Reaping.

His hand fished around the bowl for a bit before pulling out a name. "Cla-" He got cut short by a tall girl with mahogany brown curls that tumbled down her back.

"I volunteer!" she shouted.

The pool of Career tributes was going to be great this year with all the volunteers we have. The escort stammered, but let it go. She walked gracefully up to the stage with an edge to her step. She took the microphone from the escort and announced her name to the world. "I'm Samantha Shawgo, you can call me Sam, and I'm going to be the Victor of the 72nd Hunger Games!" she shouted, flinging her arms wide.

I resisted the urge to top her arrogance with a fantastic show of a game I like to call Show Them Who's Boss, but unfortunately, unless it was the actual Games, I didn't feel comfortable hitting a girl.

The crowd clapped and cheered and whistled, but, to my relief, not with the same kind of love and enthusiasm that they had given me.

The escort took back the mike from the enthusiastic girl. "Well, I present to you our tributes from the fabulous District Two!" he said.

The crowd clapped, and a few girls shouted my name. I bowed and smiled, winking at a few of them and then my parents. They were beaming. My mom had tears in her eyes, and my dad was smiling, his face crinkled.

Yes. This year, the strong would vanquish the weak.

Samantha "Sam" Shawgo, District Two POV

The escort rudely ripped the microphone out of my hands, and I frowned.

"Well, I present to you our tributes from the fabulous District Two!" he said shakily.

Why didn't he say our names? I had no time to point this out, though, because at that moment the crowd was clapping and whistling, with a few girls calling out Marcellus's name. This made me even angrier. For what reason wouldn't they be calling my name? I glared at them, but unfortunately, they didn't notice me.

We were whisked off the stage to the Justice building, where we waited for an hour before we could see our family. I was sitting on a couch the whole time, a bit uncomfortable in my tight leather skirt and green halter top. To top it off, my parents had made me wear leather knee-high boots. Could it get any worse?

My parents had convinced me-well, forced me-to volunteer this year, and they wanted me to come off as dangerous and brash. Well, I was already brash, a "wild child," as they called me, but dangerous? Maybe with my smarts, but with anything other than a sword, I had been useless at the Training Center.

So was the reasoning behind this ridiculous getup. I peeled off the boots, looking around to see if anyone noticed. Then again, I was pretty much alone, so no one really cared. I took off my green jacket and was left in my top, skirt, and socks. I stretched out and felt more comfortable. Yes, this was more like it.

One of the Peacekeepers came into where I was staying to tell me that I had visitors. I nodded my approval, and he sent them in. The first visitors I had were my parents. I sighed, bracing myself for an uncomfortable visit. I had always hated my parents, always will. If I win, there is no way they will get any of the money-or for that matter, stay in my house. I would absolutely shun them.

"Hello," my mother said sweetly, a smile on her face. She came over and tried to grab me in a hug. I stood up and moved away.

"Don't. Touch me." I said forcefully. She seemed surprised.

"Why not? Why can't I hug you? You're going to the Games, sweetie. We might not ever see you again!" she exclaimed, moving towards me once again.

I laughed bitterly, feeling the resentment creep into me like an evil force, taking over my words. "Why? Why not? You should be asking me why! What have you ever done for me? What have you ever done in my best interests?"

"We sent you to the Training Center that made you who you are! We sent you there to make you rich!" my dad yelled at me, for the first time expressing something since he walked into the room.

I scoffed. "The Training Center has had nothing to do with me. I hated that place. It just gave me a place to go so I didn't have to stay home with _you_. The only reason you sent me there was to get us out of our poverty." I spat at him.

He looked startled, and took a step back. My mother continued to plead with me. "Honey, please, just calm down."

"Calm down? Mother, it's too late for that. I'm going to the Hunger Games, and I don't know if I'll come back. If I don't, well, all the better to never see you two again. If I do, well, don't expect to get anything." She tried to say something, but I stopped her. "Sir, can you please take these people away? They're annoying me."

The Peacekeeper nodded and escorted my wordless parents out. I flopped back onto the sofa. That couldn't have gone worse. That was, unfortunately, the last I would see of anyone I knew. I was about to despair when the Peacekeeper informed me that I had one more visitor. I sat up, nodding the visitor in. I was surprised when it was my best friend, Hannah.

"Hannah!" I exclaimed, going over to hug her. We stood there for a moment, myself almost in tears while she was very quiet.

"Hi, Sam." she said simply. I smiled. Hannah, never one to get emotional, never one to be wild, just quiet Hannah.

"Thanks for coming to see me." I whispered.

"No problem." she replied. We had been best friends since we were six, having each others' backs and just being friends. Nothing could break a bond that strong except for the imminent death I was surely facing.

We said our tearful goodbyes and the Peacekeeper escorted her out. Inside, I was breaking. I had nothing left. The Peacekeeper came back in and handed me an object left for me by Hannah. She said it should be my District token. I immediately wrapped the green glitter hair band around my ponytail and straightened my back.

I would be ready for these Games, whatever they threw my way.

Watch out Panem, here I come.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here are the District Two Reapings! I hope you all enjoyed them :D**

**Props to Hahukum Konn for Marcellus and Europa22 for Samantha. Please review and let me know how I did with this chapter, especially if you created the characters. A bit sad with the measly three reviews I got...but thank you to EnjoyEveryMoment, Europa22, and Beware of the Nargles for reviewing! *coughREVIEWprettypleasecough***

**Peace, Love, Happiness,  
~DG~**


	5. District Three Reapings

Devin Picard, District Three POV

_The road to love is a two-way street,_

_Always bending, never_

"Devin?" my dad said. He walked into my room, and I quickly shuffled around the papers on my desk so that my Science Technology homework was on top.

"Hi, Dad. What gets you up so early?" I asked him, nervous that he might have seen my quick gesture.

"Nothing. Just wanted to get up early today. What did you just hide?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Should we go eat breakfast?" I asked him.

He brushed off my "nothing" comment and grabbed the stack of papers out of my hand. "Science Technology? Devin, you shouldn't have to hide this from me." he said. "I'm very proud of you for contributing to your District. I'll make breakfast this morning, you keep working and I'll call you when it's ready." He patted me on the shoulder and tousled my hair before walking out and heading down the stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My dad disapproved (and that was putting it lightly) of me writing poetry and painting. Not that I would ever let him see my work, I was very self-conscious about it. Still, he had seen the covered canvases, paints, and cluttered papers, and gathered what was going on. He believed that I should go into a technology job like he had to support our District. Unfortunately for him, I had no intention of doing so.

I picked up my pen, but after the interruption from my nosy dad, I couldn't find the inspiration to write. Instead, I got up, hid my writing in a lock drawer in my desk, and walked around my room. I noticed that today's date was circled in red on my calendar, and I walked closer.

REAPING DAY

I cursed under my breath. How could I have not remembered this? Slowly, I shuffled over to my closet and got out my Reaping Day outfit, a short black skirt and sky blue blouse. I admired the puffed sleeves in the mirror after I put them on, then slipped on some high heels.

One last look in the mirror and a finger-run through my dirty blonde hair, then I quietly went down the stairs.

My parents were sitting at the table, eating frozen waffles. My mother smiled at me. "Good morning, darling." she said.

"Morning, mum." I replied. She served me, and I eagerly gobbled up the waffles with fresh fruit toppings. Most families never had good fruit unless it was Reaping Day, but seeing as I was an only child and "ate like a bird," according to my mom, we could afford a lot more than normal people. Actually, that was an understatement.

We were "rich," according to District standards. Throughout my life, my parents had worked hard to ensure that I had everything I wanted. They constantly hovered around me, giving me advice, intruding on my personal life, and showering me with things that I didn't want. What I really wanted was for them to leave me alone.

Obviously, I couldn't tell them that. They would get mad, and then a few days later they would just forget it and continue to intrude on my privacy. It was hopeless.

Speaking of, my mom spoke up. "Devin, honey, we wanted to wish you a happy Reaping Day with this." She handed me a brightly wrapped package with a bow slapped on top.

I almost groaned. My parents found an occasion almost every day to give me a gift of some sort. "Thanks, mom." I managed.

She beamed. "You're welcome." She shoved the package at me. "Open it!"

I took it grudgingly and found a new game for my D3PGS, or just PGS as most of the kids called it. It stood for District Three Portable Gaming System, and was the equivalent of olden days' PSPs or DSes. This was 3-D and equipped with District technology though, because it was a specialty only available here. They came out with updates and new games every week.

They were quite popular, honestly, but I only played a few of the games when my friends insisted. I plastered the customary smile on my face and thanked my parents, promising them I'd play it when I got home.

With that awkward exchange, we got up and put our dishes in the sink, then headed out to our car for the five minute drive to the Town Square. The ride passed mercifully quickly, and soon we were out in the square with a less than emotional goodbye. My parents simply said "See you after" and left. For the last three years, it had been taken for granted that I would not be chosen. Obviously, we didn't need tesserae, so I was in the bowl one time compared to some kids with sixty slips. There was no way on Earth I would be chosen.

I stood there, completely bored, until a little pixie tapped me from behind. "Guess who?" she said.

I laughed. "Karla?" Turning around, I noticed a pout on her face. "Come on, Karla, no one else but you does that."

She shrugged and let out a little giggle that could only come from Karla's high voice. "Yeah, that's true."

The other reason I knew it was her was because I had been hearing her voice since we were both three. We lived next door to each other, and our parents set us up on "play dates" that were really excuses for them to leave us in a playpen and have dinner. Nevertheless, we still became great friends. "Diapers to Death" was our motto.

The mayor read the Treaty of Treason, and introduced our escort, whose name I didn't catch because Karla was whispering jokes to me about the amount of flab he had. And honestly, I was laughing so loudly that a few people around us probably didn't hear it, either.

Our escort, a woman in her middle 30's, walked up onto the stage, sporting an overly extravagant dress. "Hello, District Three!"

She was greeted with a few claps, but other than that, the crowd was pretty unenthusiastic this year. She was undaunted, however, and continued to have a peppy attitude. "Let's start with girls first!" she exclaimed.

A long hand with decorative nails snaked into the bowl, moving fluidly to find the piece of paper that would sentence a child to death. Her hand finally settled on a piece of paper, the claws snatching it up greedily. She had a bit of trouble unfolding the paper, and there was an anxious pause.

"Devin Picard!" she called out gleefully. I froze. In those few seconds, Karla pressed something into my hand. I closed my hand around it without asking what it was, and grasped it tightly, making a fist so no one could see it. Likewise, I did the same to the other fist to make it look as if I was mad at the Reaping. Which, of course, I was.

Slowly, as if in a funeral procession, I walked forward and onto the stage. "Hello, Devin. How old are you?" she asked.

"Fifteen." I answered. "Fifteen years old." Fifteen years old, and too young to be sentenced to death in the Hunger Games.

She smiled a bit and moved on to the boys' bowl. I barely noticed who was called. I was too busy thinking of what I would say as my final goodbyes.

Because there was no way I was coming back.

Noah Anderson, District Three POV

"Noah Anderson!" I shook my head, sad for the poor soul who would be going into the Hunger Games this year. Poor Noah Anderson. Noah Anderson? I was Noah Anderson!

I walked up to the stage quickly, making up for lost time, and trying not to show the shock I was feeling on my face.

The escort walked over to me. "Noah Anderson, congratulations! And how old are you?"

"Seventeen." I said, trying to be friendly.

"Okay, District Three!" she said, totally turning her attention away from me. I shrugged. "I present to you this year's tributes, Devin Picard and Noah Anderson!" There was a weak round of applause, but I didn't take it personally. We didn't really get as excited as the other Career Districts around us, and that was an understatement.

We were led off the stage by wary Peacekeepers who kept a tight hold on us. I tried to reassure them that I wasn't going to try anything, but they continued to manhandle me. I rolled my eyes.

We were then deposited in separate rooms, where I was left to wait for my family. Not surprisingly, my dad didn't show, but my mom and little sister did come. "Ashley!" I said when she walked into the room.

"Noah!" My little sister, who had just turned eleven, ran over to me, holding out her arms. I gave her a huge hug and didn't let her go until she pried my arms off of her and giggled. She always came to me for advice, so we were closer than most siblings. Even six years younger than me, at the tender age of eleven, she was very smart and perceptive. She had often confronted me and asked me how I was dealing with the bullying I went through at school. She was a little angel.

Of course, my dad did half of the bullying I received. He wasn't comfortable with my lifestyle, so I moved out when I couldn't stand it anymore. I got an apartment and my mom and Ashley visit me all the time. Still, it's been a different kind of life without my family around. I have to admit that it hurts, but I get through it.

My thoughts were interrupted by my little sister holding something out to me. It was her purple keychain with a rabbit on it. "Here." she said. "For your token. To remind you of me." She opened my hand and dropped it in, then closed my hand around it.

"Ashley, I can't take this." I said.

"Yes you can." she said, laughing. "You just don't want to."

"No! No! I want to." I reassured her. "But I know how much you love it."

"But I want you to have it." she insisted.

I sighed, figuring it was just better to give in now and not waste these precious minutes arguing with my sister. "Okay, I'll take it." I said. She clapped her hands and smiled.

My mom walked over to me from her post by the door where she had been standing. "Noah," she said, walking over to me and embracing me. "I love you." she said through obvious tears. She buried her face in my blue dress shirt.

"Love you too, mom." I said. I pulled Ashley into our group hug, and she wrapped her arms around both of us. She quickly pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You're coming back, Noah, you hear me? Otherwise, there'll be no one to ward off the boys that will be swarming at my door." She giggled.

I wagged a finger at her. "There better not be any boys at your door." I warned her.

"There aren't." she said wistfully. "But still, you better come back." Her expression changed to one of resignation, a look so mature for a girl so young. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back." I promised her. I hugged her and my mom once more, then watched as the Peacekeeper escorted them away. My fist closed tightly around the purple keychain as a few tears formed in my eyes. Because inside, I knew my promise would take a miracle to come true.

And miracles don't happen in real life. The Hunger Games are proof.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Well, now there's an easier way to tell me. If you prefer this form and think it's easier—and will get you to review ;D—then use it. If you already review, then don't worry about it!**

**Score out of 10:**

**Too long/too short/just right:**

**Comments on characters:**

**Comments on writing:**

**What you would like to see:**

**TADA! Easy as that.**

**Props to KiwiRawr for both Devin and Noah.**

**Thank you to EnjoyEveryMoment, KiwiRawr, Hahukum Konn, Beware of the Nargles, and Europa22 for reviewing the last chapter, reviews make my day, and you guys rock!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness,**

**~DG~**


	6. District Four Reapings

Daria Kailani, District Four POV

I threw a rock into the ocean, and it skipped two times before disappearing. "The world is pointless!" I shouted, picking up another rock and skipping it, too. This one disappeared underneath the crests of the furious tide rather quickly. "Nothing is how it's supposed to be!" Another rock, three skips. "My mother can't talk, my dad's a jerk, and my sisters don't even like me!" Four skips this time.

"I'm expected to do everything because I'm the oldest! You know what? I should just run away! I'm eighteen, legally old enough! I could do it! I could run away!" Five skips from a perfectly flat greenish-tinted rock. The waves swallowed it eagerly. "I should." I said, not shouting anymore. The anger washed out of me as if the tide had cleansed me of it. "Maybe I will, one day…" I trailed off, not a trace of my fury remaining. I reached behind me and spread out my towel, lying down to watch the sun rise, something I had done every morning since my mom had fallen ill.

The house was pandemonium, and I found that if I could slip away when no one would notice me, I would be a little more sane. The sea was always quiet, always listening to my problems. The sea never complained, never burdened me with its problems. It took mine away, and provided me with peace as my problems disappeared like rocks that were weighing me down into the crests of the waves, long gone and unrecoverable.

I liked them that way.

The sun peeked out from its bed of sleep, illuminating my face with its orange light. I knew that was my signal to leave. Normally, I would stay longer, but this was a special day. I wrapped my towel up and brushed off my hands from the dirt of the rocks.

Quickly, I stepped around the deep sand and made it back to the boardwalk, turning the five minute walk into a four minute one in order to make it back faster. I didn't have to worry, though, because there were no lights on in our house. No one knew that I went to the beach in the mornings, it was just my little secret, the one thing I held on to.

I slowly eased open the back door and headed down the hallway to my little room. When we first moved here, I hated having the only downstairs room, but I had to admit that it came in handy. I dropped my stuff and took out the towel once again, spreading it on my bed this time. I simply laid there for an hour until I could hear my family getting ready to leave. I slipped out the back door and made the two minute walk to the town square.

Of course, my family knew that I would be there, they didn't just leave me to fend for myself. They just figured it would be better to let me do my own thing. Well, they were right. Arriving at the square, I got a few odd looks because I was still wearing my swimsuit and a small cover-up dress. I snorted. Why should I make an effort?

I spotted a few people from my old group at school. I never bothered to go to school, and hadn't for a few years now. I still kept in touch with them, though, and we hung out and had wrestling matches at the beach sometimes.

"Hey, Daria!" I heard Zara say. Zara was the girl that I had been friends with for the longest, and she knew me the best. We remained the closest after I left school. She always tried to cheer me up and take some of the problems off my shoulders.

"Hi, Zara." I said flatly. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just peachy." She giggled, pointing to her peach-colored dress.

I cracked a smile to make her feel as if she was making an impact. "Good one, Zara." I said, and she beamed.

I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders. "Pretty outfit, Daria." Eric whispered in my ear, referring to the tremendous effort I had spent on my clothes-not.

"Thanks." I said, shrugging out of his grasp. I noticed that he was wearing a dress shirt and had shaved. "Wow, you clean up nicely! Who would have guessed?" I teased him.

He swatted at me playfully. "See you later." he said, giving me a peck on the lips and going over to stand in the crowd. He was two years older than me, and we had an on/off relationship. Somehow, in spite of all our fights and breakups, we always got back together. I refused to believe that I was actually in love with him, though. Girls like me don't fall in love.

I saw Corla and Maris—my sisters—arrive with my dad and go to stand in the crowd. At eleven, they would be entering the Reapings as I got out of their grasp. They were scared of me and thought I was rebellious. I loved them, but I think it's good that they're scared of me. Maybe they won't turn out like me.

Our mayor stepped up to the stage, interrupting Zara's chatter that I really wasn't listening to anyways. "Welcome, District Four. We are here today to remind the Districts…" I tuned out. Why do we need to know all this junk? I tapped my foot impatiently until our escort, a bubbly young lady, stood up.

"Ladies first!" she announced happily, without any introduction. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't see her hand because some people were in my way, but I most definitely heard the name she called out. Because it was mine. Oh, God, did I really need anything else to deal with? No.

But I guess I don't really have a choice.

Daniel Gallagher, District Four POV

"Daria Kailani!" the escort called out. An older girl walked up, and I did a double take. She was wearing a swimsuit. I laughed out loud, and a few people looked at me oddly. I noticed her eyes flicker in my general direction, but I doubt she could tell where the laugh actually came from.

"How old are you?" our bubbly escort asked.

"Eighteen." the girl replied, looking stressed out.

"Well, on to the boys!" That was fast. I shrugged and forgot about it.

Her hand grappled around the bowl, searching for that one special piece of paper. "Aha!" the escort called out. My eyebrows raised in surprise. I was getting a kick out of this escort's antics. Ah, the naïve, stupid Capitol people. I smiled.

She read eagerly from the slip of paper. "Daniel Gallagher!" she called, still very excited.

My smile grew larger. Well, this saved me the trouble of volunteering. I walked up to the stage, making sure to keep my facial expressions confident and appealing. I glanced quickly over to the Victors' section, spotting two of my favorite people right away. The first one to catch my eye was Katie, my sister. She had won the Hunger Games five or six years back, and was my biggest idol.

Next was Finnick Odair, one of my mentors in the Training Center. He was most definitely a close second to Katie, and I admired him just as much. He and I had a lot in common- great looks and great training. Of course, he would volunteer to mentor this year now that I was a tribute. Perhaps Katie would, as well…

I cleared thoughts of mentoring from my head and focused on the crowd. The escort walked over to me, and I leaned towards her a little bit.

"Hi." she said, smiling. "And how old are you, Daniel?"

"Sixteen!" I said, winking at her.

"Well, with that, we wrap up District Four's Reaping for the 72nd Hunger Games! So, I present to you your tributes- Daria Kailani and Daniel Gallagher!" The escort smiled once again, and did a little curtsy. A curtsy? Wow, self-centered much?

Almost immediately, a Peacekeeper came and pushed us off of the stage. I shot him a look, but he didn't seem to notice.

Once in our separate rooms, I eagerly awaited my visitors. First up was inevitably Katie. She came in smiling and looking very happy. "I'm so proud of you!" she said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Thanks, Katie." I said, hugging her back. She quickly pulled away and took something off of her wrist. I caught a flash of gray and blue before it was in my hand.

"I want you to take this with you for luck. It worked for me, why not for you?" she asked, laughing. I opened my hand and looked at what had been given to me. It was a dolphin bracelet, blue and brown with shells and a single dolphin charm. Wearable by both genders, thank goodness.

"Thanks. Again." With one final hug and a promise that I would take the bracelet, Katie left and yielded to my next visitors- my parents.

Their visit was fairly uneventful. We were very close and I loved them to pieces, but our relationship was normal. No estranged parents, no forceful volunteering, just mutual respect. Katie had been the one to mostly bring me up. We exchanged hugs and well-wishes, and they were off. With their oldest child being a Victor, I guess they weren't as worried as I was. We all remembered the day she was reaped- we were nervous as heck. But now we knew the drill- say goodbye for a week or two, then I win.

Hopefully it would be as easy as that. Next was my Training Center and future Games mentor- the legendary Finnick Odair. He shook my hand and smiled a lot, congratulating me and giving me words of genuine encouragement. I thanked him and he told me that he would see me on the train. There were obviously no tearful goodbyes here, nor were they needed.

I spent the rest of my short time in confinement thinking about my Games strategy. All good strategies started with the Chariots, then to the Interviews, and finally to the Games. It was a delicate balance of needing sponsors and not putting yourself out there too much. I had a lot to do, and a perfect mentor to do it with.

Finnick had often told me that I reminded him of himself, and I intended to try and play this quality up with the Capitol people to get sponsors. Money was everything, and if I could do what he did, I would have a clear shot to the win, live with the Victors, winning tributes to mentor. A life to live happily and be proud of.

Oh, yeah. Let the Games begin.

* * *

**A/N: Two very different tributes…well? Tell me what you think! I would appreciate it a TON. Remember that if "regular reviewing" is just too much work for you, I put a form in the last chapter. ;D**

**Credit to MicesAndRices for Daria and Hahukum Konn for Daniel.**

**Thanks to Hahukum Konn, Beware of the Nargles, Europa22, EnjoyEveryMoment, and KiwiRawr for reviewing the last chapter. You guys totally made my day!**

**Peace, Love, Happiness,  
~DG~**


End file.
